


At Hand

by Naemi



Series: Josh/Orlando Shorts [1]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perfect timing. I need a hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



 

"Baby. Perfect timing. I need a hand."

"Whatcha doin'?" Josh approached and hugged Orlando from behind to kiss the side of his neck.

Orlando, kneading a mass of dough, turned his head to demand a proper kiss. "I'm making cookies," he said once they parted. "I want it done early this year."

"Mmm. Christmassy." Smiling against the back of Orlando's head, Josh breathed in the fresh scent of his shampoo, and the feeling of _home_ filled him.

"Indeed. So, will you lend me a hand, please?"

"Oh you." Josh chuckled. "Are you sure you need it _right now_?" One of his hands snuck down Orlando's front, and the fingertips slid inside his jeans in a tickling tease.

"Whoa— _Josh_! Jesus. That's not what I was talking about. I need the brown sugar from the upper shelf."

Josh gave a disappointed hum and let his fingers wander further down.

"Baby, I'm serious."

"So am I."

Orlando sucked in a sharp breath as Josh pressed his hips against him, his _seriousness_ clearly noticeable. He grinned.

"Oh well. Serve yourself, will you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU in which neither boy is famous. Domestic. Maybe Orlando likes Josh because he makes him feel _small_.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
